


Paper, Scissors, Rock - Nice, Sexy, Not!

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But just a little, Confessions, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Implied Seo Changbin/Lee Felix, M/M, Rated teen for Minho’s sexiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Minho likes Jisung a lot, but doesn’t have the courage to ask him out. Because he knows that Jisung requites his feelings, Minho makes it his plan to make Jisung see in another way. He needs him to be the one to confess. Will he manage that?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	1. Paper!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not satisfied with how this fic turned out but I decided to post it anyway, because I spent too much time working on it to give up on it. Writing this fic helped me get through a writing block, and I’m proud of myself for finishing it.

“So what strategy should I go with today: too mean, too sexy or too nice to handle?” Minho hums, opening the door to his room as he thinks about his plans for the day. He hasn’t done this in a while, shooting and promotion being in the way of his usual antics. There’s a certain spark of excitement at the thought of resuming his little game. 

“Considering we’re about to have an interview today? Be nice,” Chan replies from where he’s lying on his stomach on his bed, not even looking up from his computer. 

“It’s never good when you’re mean. You just create conflicts,” Seungmin interjects from his upper bed. Minho grunts at him and makes his way past where he’s seated. 

Seungmin keeps his eyes on him as if he wanted to say something more, but he knows it’s useless. He knows Minho won’t listen to him, and he’s right. 

“What are you even talking about?” Changbin is sitting next to Seungmin on his bed, and they’ve clearly been playing with something up there but the conversation seems to be way more interesting to Changbin than their game.

“He’s trying to catch Jisung’s attention,” Seungmin answers. 

“You won’t achieve that with being mean,” Changbin shakes his head and turns his body so he’s looking at where Minho is sitting on his bed. 

“You’d be surprised,” Minho shakes him off, smirking, “teasing him riles him up, being nice makes him flustered a lot, and well, being sexy is my last defence.”

It’s a pretty effective game. It doesn’t matter what Minho does, he always gets a reaction out of the younger. Which is why he’s been continuing with this game for about a month now. 

“Do you realize Jisung likes you, right?” Changbin inquires.

“I’m the luckiest person alive,” Minho nods, lips spreading in a shy smile without him meaning to. He’s been slow to catch up on this fact, but he holds onto it dearly. 

“Why don’t you just confess to him, then? That will catch his attention,” Changbin argues further.

For sure would confessing be easier than this. But no matter how hard Minho tries to tell Jisung, he can’t. It’s hard to admit, but confessing is way harder than Minho would have thought. He’d love to confess his feelings to Jisung, yet he doesn’t know how. 

But he can’t tell that to his juniors. He’d lose the little respect they still hold for him. 

“Not that easy for him,” Seungmin shakes his head. “Listen.”

Minho takes the clue. “Yeah. I want Jisung to confess, he’s the younger one. I confessed to and have been confessed to a thousand times. But he hasn’t. I want him to make the effort, to collect his courage and tell me. It’ll help him grow as a person and it’s not like I’ll say no.”

He tries his best to sound dramatic, but he’s failing even to his own ears. That’s not the point though. 

“That’s absurd,” Changbin frowns. “Just do it, you realize he’s anxious as hell and probably thinks you don’t like him by now?”

“Of course not,” Minho replies, but his own voice sounds unsure to him. The room falls silent. “Okay, maybe there’s some true bite to your words.”

“Minho, Jisung likes you. You shouldn’t make him wait,” Chan finally takes the lead, “because he may give up on you before you realize. ‘Minho doesn’t love me the way I do, I guess I should move on’ he’ll say.” 

Minho knows that Chan only says it to freak him out, but it works. Minho hates to think about it, but Chan has a point. This is Jisung we’re talking about, after all. 

“I still don’t understand why he can’t confess just like that,” Changbin sighs.

“Because he’s scared, is all,” Seungmin explains. Minho pretends to throw a pillow at him but Seungmin just rolls his eyes and sticks out his tongue. How immature of him to behave like that. 

Seungmin talks as if it was a piece of cake, yet is a chicken himself when it comes to asking out Hyunjin. It definitely doesn’t help that both Changbin and Chan seem to be on his side. 

“Fine, I’ll give him three days. If he doesn’t confess by then, I will.” Minho snaps. “So for today, nice it will be.”

Being nice is admittedly Minho’s favourite strategy. He is a nice person, no matter what other may think about him. 

Being nice to Jisung makes him feel at home, makes him think that they’re already a couple. That’d be nice. Minho really wants to hold Jisung in his arms and kiss his cheeks, telling him all the nice things to make him blush. 

If you’d ask him what’s his idea of a perfect future, Minho would imagine just this. Maybe adding a ring to Jisung’s and his fingers. Just for the detail, and not because he practically dreams of marrying Jisung after they end their careers - or maybe even sooner, whatever comes first. 

Treating Jisung nicely comes naturally, but it does leave a certain tingling feeling in Minho’s body when he acts all soft in front of the younger. 

When Jisung passes by that morning, he ruffles his head. “Good morning, Sungie.” 

Jisung’s eyes go wider just a tiny bit and he reaches up to touch his hair but offers Minho a bright smile. “Good morning, hyung!” 

He feeds him at breakfast and offers his hand for balance when Jisung is slipping on his shoes as they’re leaving dorm rooms to attend their schedule, yet he doesn’t retreat it when they begin to walk into the car. 

Whenever Jisung meets his eyes during the day, Minho shoots some kind of aegyo his way - whether it’s just a sweet smile or cliché hearts, Jisung turns red and smiles back brightly. It doesn’t have the exact effect Minho would think it would, but he loves the smile that beams at him from across the room, so he tries again and again. 

“Hyung, you’re in a good mood today!” Jisung exclaims when he shuffles closer during their break. 

“Hm, seems like it,” Minho hums back, taking a sip from his water bottle, “I feel like something special could happen today.” 

He hopes the reference is clear, but Jisung only giggles and beams at him again, filling Minho’s chest with liquid warmth. He wonders if he should take a step further, and leans a little into Jisung’s space. 

The younger widens his eyes, breath hitching in his throat. Minho knows this is the right time to push, and hopes that Jisung will finally take the hint. He clearly does understand what’s going on, but before he can open his mouth, there’s a whistle cutting through the practice room and Jisung skips away, leaving Minho gaping at him from afar. 

Minho can’t help but feel disappointed, air getting heavier above where he stands, but the tension soon melts as Chan plays their music, letting the first beats of a song Minho’s body knows way too well fill the room. 

Minho spares Jisung one last glance, but the younger is too caught up in whatever conversation he’s having with Changbin. Minho can’t tell whether he avoids his eyes on purpose, but he doesn’t try harder to gain his attention. 

Dancing is what he should focus on now, and it truly provides him a way to calm down. He doesn’t feel as much yearning towards Jisung. He knows they’ll find a way to each other soon enough anyway. 

When they cuddle on the couch that evening, Minho is holding Jisung as close as possible. He keeps his arms wrapped around the younger, pressing his face into Jisung’s hair, smelling his own shampoo on him. 

Jisung is awake but doesn’t talk much, enjoying Minho’s presence just as much as the older enjoys his. Minho loves the feeling that settles in his stomach whenever they get this close. He really wants to just lie here all day with Jisung. Relaxing. 

But he knows he has other motives. 

With a sigh, Minho glances down to see Jisung’s eyes already trained on him and chuckles at how the younger’s eyes seem to gleam in the lights of their living room. He mindlessly runs his hand up Jisung’s sides as he keeps studying his face, waiting for a reaction. 

Jisung keeps still, but his eyes do fill with wonder. “What’s wrong hyung?” 

“Just thinking. About how well you did today at practice. You sure have some amazing dancing skills.” 

“Stop, you’re totally just making that up now,” Jisung giggles, hitting his chest playfully, but his face remains red. Minho can’t help but feel proud at his plan finally working out. He starts to think that he might actually finish this today. 

“Am not!” Minho argues, booping Jisung’s nose just to earn a small gasp. “You’re really good. Han Jisung, you’re a great dancer.” 

Jisung groans and lays his head back down onto Minho’s shoulder, fingers stretching over Minho’s shorts. Minho decides to take the opportunity to intertwine their fingers, which only makes Jisung more flustered. 

“You had something on your mind today, right?” Minho continues, trying to sound soft, despite knowing that’s not one of his natural charms. “Tell me, you really seemed like you wanted to confess something when you looked at me like that.” 

Jisung whines, eyes finding Minho’s again just to flick back to his fingers. Minho hums, encouraging him to say something, but Jisung isn’t cooperating. He presses his face into Minho’s neck, breath tickling his skin, hiding away from Minho’s knowing eyes. 

“I’m tired hyung, we’ll talk later.” 

Minho waits a bit more to see if Jisung won’t eventually perk up again to say something, maybe admit to his feelings, but the room stays quiet. For a moment, then two. 

Minho sighs but doesn’t let go of the squirrel. Instead, he shifts back so that they’re both lying down and keeps Jisung close until he feels the younger’s breath even out. He can’t help but smile softly at the way Jisung’s warm breath puffs out against his neck. 

The feeling is familiar and makes Minho’s imagination run, thinking about how he wants to feel it more often, falling asleep with Jisung in his arms becoming a routine. And it will, once Jisung finally confesses to him. 

“First day, nothing. I’ll have to try harder,” Minho whispers into the empty room, closing his eyes too. 


	2. Scissors!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day, new strategy!

After waking up with his arms empty, Minho tries to push his disappointment back down into his stomach and focus on the morning routine. He locks himself in the shower before Seungmin can even approach the room and spends extra time under the warm spring, thinking about his plan for today. 

So, clearly, Minho has to try harder than just being sweet. It’s not even a surprising conclusion, he can’t expect Jisung to be moved by something he’s basically used to by now. But still, it does make him feel disappointed, for he really hoped he’d only need that much to make Jisung crumble. 

He gives his next plan a bit more thought than he did yesterday, but the task itself is equally as easy. It's not even that hard to make Jisung flustered, whether it's by being sexy or not. The younger's cheeks are red by default. 

He gives Jisung some time to wake up before he continues with his plan. He doesn’t want to overwhelm the younger this early in the morning, and even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he does need some time himself to collect enough willpower for the next move. 

Not even because he’s be embarrassed. That’s clearly not the case - being sexy is something Minho is proudly good at, and he isn’t ashamed of his own abilities to make people’s mouths go dry. He just thinks that, maybe, he might actually get into trouble this time. 

He’s more lucky than anything when he finds Jisung sitting on the couch that morning, just before they’re leaving for their schedules, minding his own business. Jisung doesn’t notice him approaching, too invested in his phone, and Minho supresses a laugh at the startled ‘ah’ Jisung makes when he lifts his chin to meet his eyes. 

“H-hyung!” Jisung shrieks, dropping his phone in a motion dramatic enough to let him escape Minho’s hands. Jisung shoots him an innocent smile once his face is in a safe distance from Minho’s palm. He looks adorable like that. 

Minho isn’t having it. He moves closer again, teasing smile dancing on his lips as he straddles Jisung’s lap in one quick motion. “Sungie, good morning!” 

Jisung’s eyes are wider than usual, and even though he tries to play it off casually, Minho knows that he’s winning this round. Jisung is just too cute like this, he concludes before reaching for the younger’s jaw again, this time tipping it up with his index finger. 

Jisung’s breath hitches in his throat and his cheeks grow red. Cute. Minho brings his face closer to the younger, making sure to get so close their breaths are mingling, and puts on a teasing smirk before he speaks in a low tone: “Did you sleep well?” 

Jisung opens his mouth to answer but only incoherent sounds leave his throat as he stumbles to form a response, overwhelmed by being this close to Minho. He too realizes it would only take one move and their lips would connect - a fact that makes his own heart hammer loudly in his chest. 

His own heart doesn't matter now, though, because Jisung is reacting according to plan and Minho decides to push further, moving his mouth to Jisung's ear to whisper a simple “babe” that earns a surprised yelp from the younger. 

He'd like to tease him more, but despite not wanting to admit it, he's too curious about Jisung's reaction to stay hidden for long. He backs off and leans away from Jisung, finally giving him some room to breathe. Jisung's cheeks are flaming and his eyes are blown wide, his pupils trembling. This is Jisung's crumbling point. He's almost there. 

But before Minho can take the final step and break Jisung's defence - which would, according to his thoughts, result in Jisung either yelling out his feelings or getting a boner, and he's not sure which option he would prefer -, someone decides to spare Jisung the stress and calls his name. 

They both turn at a passing Jeongin who's now standing in the living room, giving them a pointed look, as if he was judging them hard. Well, he probably is judging Minho hard right now. Not that it matters. 

But Jisung finds this moment suitable to turn the tables, easily slipping from under Minho's body and rushing to Jeongin's side. 

“Innie, just who I wanted to see!” he exclaims cheerfully, clinging to the younger's arm. Jeongin doesn't exactly appreciate the affection but doesn't shake him off either. “I wanted to show you something!” 

Minho watches as Jisung and Jeongin disappear into their room in stimulated chatter. When the duo closes the door behind them, he looks around to realize he's far from being the only one around. The members seem to have come out of their rooms while he was messing with Jisung, slowly starting to carry out their morning routines. 

Minho contemplates following Jisung into his room, but he doesn't push further when he spots Changbin's glare. He's not going to fight the rapper, not now. 

Dance practice provides another opportunity for Minho to corner his victim, and while he doesn't get any privacy, riling Jisung from afar works just as well as getting into his comfort zone. 

As they practice the choreography, Minho makes sure to keep his moves a bit seducing, and it seems to have the right effect on Jisung. When he meets Jisung's eyes in the mirror, he sees the younger biting his lip, looking at him with scrunched nose, body tense. He always goes that way when Minho teases him with dancing. 

Minho wishes they'd have a private dance lesson today, because he wants to see more of Jisung's reactions. But he also knows he still has a few aces up his sleeve, and he can always do this once he's won, so he moves on. 

Back in the dorms, he doesn't even wait to have Jisung to himself, because he knows the younger will bother someone else just to have a reason to avoid his hyung, now that he knows that Minho is doing this on purpose. Minho doubts Jisung realizes what exactly he's trying to achieve, but he knows the younger isn't stupid to realize he has to be getting somewhere with all the teasing. 

That's why Minho doesn't wait a moment and as soon as the staff are out of the reach, he lifts up his own shirt, throwing it onto the couch with such a dramatic motion that he's sure he has all eyes on him. 

He's certain he has all eyes on him, or at least the specific pair of eyes he's been hoping for, when Jisung, once again that day, shrieks loudly before reaching up with his hands, as if to cover his eyes before dropping them back down, fingers fidgeting. 

“Hyung, safe show!” Hyunjin yells from behind Jisung and reaches down for what Minho recognizes as Jisung's phone. He watches with amused eyes as the younger grabs for his phone, clutching it close to his chest with a croaked “thank you” to Hyunjin who just nods in response. 

He'd maybe like to take this further, say something to catch Jisung's attention again, but Changbin is faster. “Today's over, we all did great. Now go to rest.”

Then, he turns to Jisung, patting his back as he motions his friend towards the bathroom. “You’re all sweaty and my bed is the closest, you go shower now.” 

“Yes sir,” Jisung chirps, visibly glad for the distraction from Minho. He flashes Changbin a half smile before skipping away. Minho watches him all the way into his room, then as the younger locks himself in the bathroom, out of his reach. 

Minho grunts, turning around to look at Changbin, who's already glaring at him. He doesn't remember Changbin doing anything else today. 

He’s about to head for his room, but Changbin doesn’t want to let him go that easily. 

“Stop it,” Changbin says firmly. His eyes are stone-cold, piercing. Normally, Minho would have been a little intimidated by the look - he might not want to admit it, like the rest of them, but Changbin can be scary when he’s mad - but he’s the one in right. 

“Why? It’s working,” Minho teases, smugly. Making Changbin mad is part of the fun, and while he might regret that later, the victorious feeling playing in his chest is enough for him to continue. 

Changbin practically growls, clenching his fists. “You only do this for your own fun.”

“So what if I do?” Minho raises his brow. He’s not ready to back off yet, not until he gets what he wants. 

He watches Changbin step closer to him, his eyes getting intense. “That’s not nice. I won’t let you date my best friend like that.” 

“I won’t let you come to the dance line practices to watch Felix then,” Minho shoots back, wiggling his eyebrows when he Changbin shrinks back, surprised. 

“Why are you like this,” Changbin mutters out, lips puffing out.

“Because I can. I’m your hyung,” Minho answers simply. 

“You’re supposed to be sexy, not mean today.” 

“Oh, you’re right,” Minho smirks and coughs, then puts on a smile as he winks at Changbin. “Because I can, that’s why.” 

Changbin doesn’t answer that one, but his lips purse into a tight line. 

“Better?” Minho asks innocently. 

Changbin groans. “ _No._ ”

Minho watches with amusement as the rapper stomps away, slamming his door shut. Breaking Changbin seems as a small victory. But still, Changbin’s words rub off on him, and he decides not to push too far after that. 

He doesn’t try anything after Jisung returns from shower, both because he takes a little while to reboot after he sees Jisung running around shirtless for he doesn’t know where he put his pyjamas; and because Changbin still bores his eyes into him, growling when he opens his mouth to offer Jisung one of his shirts as if he could hear his thoughts. 

Minho still sticks out his tongue at him and asks anyway, but he’s too late because Jisung lifts his shirt triumphally. “Found it!” 

Minho pretends he isn't disappointed and finally turns around, pulling his blanket higher over his shoulders. He assumes that now is a good moment to think about what to do next, because he has once again wasted a whole day and achieved nothing. But somehow, it's hard to come up with anything new. Jisung isn't reaction to anything. 

Maybe, Jisung was more positive to being nice. And he really was. That's just how Jisung is: touchy. And so, the rough strategy is settled. No one said he can't choose the same option twice. 

However, he doesn't get to think of much more, as sleep finally takes over him. If he dreams of Jisung's warm hugs and cheerful smiles, it's nothing new. 


	3. Rock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part took me the longest to write, but when I finally got around to write it, it went well. I really like the ending, though I'm surprised that it took this turn, I planned to end it quite differently.

The dream is like vivid memory, because Jisung truly gives him as much attention at day. Minho doesn't get it because he knows - Jisung likes him the way he does. It makes it frustrating that he isn't showing any signs of that fact.

Minho isn’t sure how much time he spends just sitting on the bed, listening to the deafening silence while others are either sleeping or already out there existing. He should have a shower and start the new day, too.

However, such task is quite harder to carry out with one’s mind clouded. Minho can’t bring himself to move, not until he clears his head of Jisung. A solution to his worries would help.

It’s not working. No matter what strategy he chooses, it just isn’t enough. Whatever he does works for a moment before Jisung ruins the spell, and then there’s suddenly nothing Minho can do.

Should I give up? Minho knows his pride won’t let him. He has started this game earlier, he has to finish it. But it’s hard to think like that when nothing he’s doing is working out.

What am I doing wrong? Changbin told him so too, Jisung does like him. He knows well enough too, Jisung is just too flustered by everything he does to not like him. But when it’s like that, why isn’t Minho’s game working?

And then, a memory flashes behind Minho’s eyes. He remembers talking to his hyungs, he remembers what Chan has said that day.

“Minho, Jisung likes you. You shouldn’t make him wait,” Chan has lifted his head from his work and met Minho with worried eyes, “because he may give up on you before you realize. ‘Minho doesn’t love me the way I do, I guess I should move on’ he’ll say.”

Minho groans. No way. That’s not happening, is it? He thinks about all the reactions he has pulled out of the younger so far. It was a lot. Recalling his every try, there’s no doubt he did all that he could. All that he ever does, and even further.

In the end, it was all useless. The realization sinks in deep into Minho’s stomach, feels like a thorn ripping his guts apart. He’s too late. That means it’ll be pointless to confess tomorrow, too.

Minho doesn’t have much time to process this as Seungmin crashes into the room and he’s forced to act like he’s okay. He goes to shower and finally joins the others in their daylight activities instead of hiding in his shadow painted nest.

Minho sinks into a depressed mode. Chan realizes very soon and gives him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder when he’s passing by him in the living room. “Good luck. Remember, don’t push him.”

They’re supposed to sit down and play something to determine who’ll be the loser to the next mission. Minho is in bad mood, others can notice. He almost picks a fight with Hyunjin until Seungmin stops them.

He gets a few dirty looks, but he doesn’t think much of them. Even if he tries to brighten his mood a little, it doesn’t work.

As expected, Minho’s the one to lose. He groans and lifts himself up from the couch before he can think further about what he’s doing. He closes himself in his room, ignoring the calls from his friends. He feels tears welling up in his eyes.

Is this the end? He can’t be so unlucky.

The room seems to consume all his thoughts as he wraps himself into a blanket and just stares off into the wall. His insides hurt, but he doesn’t let himself cry.

There’s a knock on the door that wakes him from his sadness, and he doesn’t have time to answer it before a mop of blonde hair is peering into the room, looking for him. “Hyung?”

Jisung is the last person Minho wants to talk to right now, and he almost sends him away, but the words stick to his tongue, too heavy to come out of his mouth. Too insincere to be said.

“Is everything okay, hyung?” he asks, worry showing on his face. “It’s just a game, you don’t have to be upset about it.”

It’s cute, how Jisung always worries about everyone. That’s not what he’s upset about though, it was just the last drop to cause his dwelled-up feelings to overflow. Minho wants to tell him he’s okay, but when he breathes in, nothing comes out of his mouth.

Jisung observes him, waiting patiently for him to say what’s bothering him. The younger doesn’t dare to sit down beside him, and if Minho could speak right now, he’d tell him it’s alright. But…

“I can’t,” Minho says, voice strained. He can hear the tears that are about to spill in his voice. It’s frustrating how weak he is in that moment. What knowing that he cannot have Jisung does to him.

“Hyung, will you talk to me?” Jisung asks, shuffling closer. He still doesn’t dare to sit onto the bed, but he at least squats down in front of Minho, so that they’re almost eye-level. “I need to know what’s wrong.”

Minho’s heart aches, looking at Jisung like this. How can Jisung be so sweet even after giving up on him completely?

“It was just a game, hyung… We lose all the time, at least there wasn’t any punishment,” Jisung tries, and he adds a little laugh to his words, but it’s clear he’s just trying to make Minho feel less pressured.

It wasn’t just a game, though. Playful as it might have been, it would be too dangerous to play if Jisung’s feelings weren’t obvious at that time. Minho was full of himself, thought he can have everything he wants. He was so wrong.

Now the game is over, and he has lost. The punishment doesn’t come yet, but seeing Jisung drift away will feel like one. Minho doesn’t want to think about it.

“Minho, I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s up,” Jisung stresses, voice rising. His hand has found its way into Minho’s, squeezing lightly. There’s no strength in Minho’s body to squeeze back.

He hiccups before he speaks. He knows that once he opens his mouth, the tears will overflow. However, he knows better than to keep quiet. It’s over now, he might as well be honest. “I love you.”

“What?” Jisung stiffens, not quite getting the true meaning behind those words. If his cheeks turn red just slightly, Minho doesn’t notice. He keeps his focus on his words, which is hard since he’s crying now, and Jisung’s fingers swipe across his cheeks distractedly.

“I really like you. I thought you did too, but wasn’t strong enough to say anything…” he chokes on his own breath, “I wanted to see if you really felt the same. I thought that I could make you confess first…”

“Hyung,” Jisung whispers.

Minho isn’t done yet. “It didn’t work. You gave up on me, right? No, who says you liked me in the first place. I was wrong, and now it’s all gone.”

He’s out of breath, lungs squeezing painfully. Breathe in, breathe out. The silence feels endless and scary.

“I’m sorry hyung,” Jisung finally decides to break it. “I should have told you sooner. I guess I wasn’t ready to tell you either, but don’t say that I’ve given up. It’s not like that.”

Now that Minho can see more than just a blurry picture of Jisung’s head, his tears drying already, he recognizes sympathy in Jisung’s eyes. The younger is waiting for something, but quickly gives up and leans into Minho’s space.

“I like you too hyung, sorry for not making it obvious,” Jisung whispers against his lips. His breath ghosts over Minho’s lips and his fingers warm his cheeks. Suddenly, Minho can’t take it anymore.

He connects their lips, sighing into Jisung. The younger is taken aback but relaxed easily, kissing back softly as he leans over Minho, slowly standing up until their lips disconnect. When Minho looks up at him, Jisung is beaming.

“Ready to return to the others?”

Minho doesn’t feel like breaking the spell of the moment, but Jisung is already pulling him to his feet, and he doesn’t have the strength to fight either.

Now that he’s thinking clearly, he starts to fully realize the weight of what has just happened. He can’t help the smile that blooms on his face, he feels warmth pool into his stomach.

Jisung likes him back. He did it, he won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <333
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
